


At Least

by chin_hp



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Depression, Implied Self-Harm, Intial Sirius/Remus, Later Nymphadora/Remus, Multi, implied suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 19:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10951479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chin_hp/pseuds/chin_hp
Summary: 12 years after no longer seeing eachother, Sirius wants to start anew. But will Remus still be his?





	At Least

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of these characters. I merely own the plot in this story, and nothing else. I do not profit from this work.
> 
> Please read the tags! If any of those trigger you, please do not read!

Sirius starts to kiss Remus. He wants to feel everything. Everything. With colors exploding. He wants all of that. He wants to feel again how it's like to love someone. Someone whom he deserves.

"Sirius"

"Sirius"

"Sirius." Remus whispers.

"Sirius. We need to talk."

"What for?" Sirius responds as he kisses Remus's neck.

Remus pushes him off.

"Sirius, I can't do this anymore."

"What?" Sirius whispers.

"I can't. It's just that we've both changed so much in the past 12 years. I feel broken. You feel broken. But every time I'm with her, I feel as though it's going to be okay now."

"Her?"

"Nymphadora." 

"Oh."

"I mean, I still love you of course. It's just that I want to try this with her. Please, Sirius, you need to understand."

"Of course, it's okay. I'd die for you to be happy anyway." Sirius sighs. What he said felt so painful. So soul-shattering. And not in a good way.

Remus hugs him. "Thank you. Thank you for understanding."

Remus kisses him. A good-bye kiss, you could say.   
\------------

As Sirius watches them getting married, he feels even more broken and empty inside.

As Sirius watches them have a son, he sees no color at all. Only shades of black, and the occasional tint of grey.

As Sirius watches them kiss, a kiss filled with love and passion, he feels like he just can't do it anymore. He glances at his arm covered with scars and burns. He goes home. He turns to look at the knife on his bedside table

At least he's happy now.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic! Please comment for any feedback :)


End file.
